Ookiku Furikabutte: Training Session
by fiirymist
Summary: An early morning, two very tired Mihashi and Abekun....... thoughts


Author's Note: they are just too cute, and I can't believe there's barely any fics about them at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series or the character, though I think I do take some credit for the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mihashi! One more time!" A clear voice rang across the almost empty park, well, almost empty.

Abe wiped his brows, it's been almost 3 hours since they've started and it's boiling underneath his numerous layers of equipment. It's only times like this that he wished he wasn't a catcher after all. Dark eyes focused on the lone figure on the baseball field, encircled by a ring of orange glow from the rising sun.

Yes, the rising sun.

Letting out a breath of anticipation, Abe steadied his glove, waiting for the pitch that he knows would hit the glove perfectly.

Thud.

Absolute perfection.

_Just like him._ The catcher blushed as the thought came to mind, how did THAT come out. Rising, Abe swung his arm to return the ball for yet another pitch, all the while eyeing the brown haired boy in front of him.

_As pitcher, he really is perfect. _Abe thought, of course in a professional way ...of course. _He's got a good speed, finally. Precision. Steadiness. Confidence even, to some extent ……_

_Though…_

Without even thinking about it, fingers moved to make corresponding signs for the next pitch against the imaginary batter.

Low. Slow. Left. Outside.

_He's completely useless unless I'm here._

Thump.

It's not like he was being arrogant or anything, but without his direction and presence, Mihashi is done for. Abe inwardly cursed as redness claimed his cheeks once again. He couldn't help but smile slightly, pleased at the thought that Mihashi relies on him, and only him. _Unless I'm there. And only me, no one else._ Recapping the image of Mihashi when the coach ordered him to practice with another catcher, darks eyes warmed. The look that Mihashi gave him back then, was … so… His blush deepened.

Abe coughed slightly, trying to distract his thoughts. Luckily the mask hid the redness quite well, along with the flickering light of the sun. However, the cough had nothing to hide "behind".

"A- Abe-kun? Are you al- alright?" Abe sighed, listen to him, he can't even ask how he is without stammering.

"Hai, I'm fine." Mihashi flinched as his answer came back. It's reflects really, rather than actual fear. Abe-kun's words has always meant the most to him, so he's always nervous everytime the catcher speaks. Mihashi grinned widely at that thought, _definitely the most._ Practices like these are one of happiest times during his day; when he could be alone with Abe-kun, while pitching too nonetheless! His grin widened, if that's even possible, even more. Mihashi is happy.

"Oiy, Mihashi!" Frowning, Abe called out for the millionth time. Watching Mihashi jump in surprise, Abe couldn't help but feel a little crossed. What was he thinking about that had him grinning like an idiot? _A cute idiot. _Or rather, who? Abe narrowed his eyes, Mihashi had better not been thinking about someone else during their private session.

And his eyes quickly widened again, surprised at the implications of his thought, it sounded like, like……

Mihashi was confused, extremely confused. He just watched at least three emotions flit across Abe-kun's face. He couldn't tell if he was angry, annoyed or surprised? Maybe they have been practising for too long.

Shaking his head, Abe gestured Mihashi to sit down beside him.

Nervously the younger boy did, edging bit by bit, closing the metre long gap between them.

Raising an eyebrow, Abe reached out and grabbed his collar, pulling Mihashi right up against him in one powering tug. Unprepared for the sudden movement, Mihashi, being the klutz he is, fell over. And since Abe pulled him so close, Mihashi fell right straight into his lap, face first like he always does. Accidents are such curious things aren't they?

"Mmphffffffffff!!!!!!"

"Ah!" Abe yell in surprised when he watched the brown-haired boy go down and feeling the weight of his head on his lap. This is not the way he planned for today's training to turn out. Not even close.

_His… his face is in my – my lap! Lap, as in where …_

If anyone thought boys couldn't blush like girls, they, are, dead, wrong.

Red from head to neck, and even purple in some places, the two boys froze in their respective positions. Mihashi, afraid of facing Abe-kun, and possibly his own demise. Abe, afraid of well you know. But someone had to say something. So someone did.

"Mmphffff! Mnph Mnnn!"

Abe rolled his eyes, it's just so like Mihashi to do such a stupid thing at a time like this. Much more relaxed, Abe flipped the brown head over, so he is facing up.

"Mnphff- can't breathe – oh!"

"If you can't breathe, then just move, don't stay there and suffocate!" Abe lectured. Really this boy, if someone is not there to look after his every single step, he would not last even a day.

"H-hai, Abe-kun …"

"Don't hai me."

"H-ha.. I mean…"

A confused look came over Mihashi as he struggled to find a word other than "yes". His brows lowered, lips parted, a tongue vaguely visible, with a faraway look in his eyes.

Abe swallowed, his gaze drifting to the boy's pink lips. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, tasting the dryness.

_It would be so easy right now, with his head in my lap. He's right there, and he wouldn't even realize ……No, NO. Bad, bad thoughts. But his lips are so close …_

"Noo!!"

Startled, Mihashi turned to face Abe, conveniently placing himself closer to the catcher than ever. Scared that he did something wrong, Mihashi quickly looked away again, adopting his classical crow-like look.

Abe sighed, he gives up.

With a slight bend of the head, lips met.

Or clashed really, since Abe misjudged the distance a little.

Eyes widened.

Black met brown.

Cheeks reddened.

Mihashi didn't know what to think. His favourite person is KISSING him. His favourite person is kissing HIM. Oh My God. All of his senses were on hypertension, aware of every little thing. Especially Abe's soft lips pressing against his. It is kind of hard to miss.

But his thoughts, or non-thoughts, were cut short as he felt Abe's lips fell away. Wait wait, he shouted inwardly, why are you stopping? Then it struck him, Abe is pulling away because HE is not responding. Abe is probably thinking that this is a mistake right now.

_Wait, I like it. Don't stop! It's not a mistake! Noo!_

Unable to think of what to do, Mihashi did the first thing that came to mind. He raised his hand and grabbed a fistful of Abe's hair.

"Ow!"

And pulled.

_Ow_

Was Abe's first thought. Then.

_Humnn._

Then.

"Hummnn…"

Oops, guess that wasn't just a thought.

The sun shone happily across the now lively park, filled with birds chirping and morning strollers. And …

"Second!!!"

"Third!!!"

"Nice ball!!"

"Okay, everyone gather!" Momoe called, waving her arms to catch everyone's attention. "Nice work today, we'll stop here for now." A cheer erupted among the team members. Rolling her eyes, Momoe waved her arms again, "Yes, yes, well. I'd just like to say that you guys have really improved. Especially Abe- kun and Mihashi-kun, their partnership is really improving. I want everyone to learn from them and try to achieve that level of co-operation too."

Eyes turned to stare at the couple. Mihashi yelped and immediate hid behind the catcher to avoid the attention. As for Abe, he, just like he always does, blinked.

"Th-that would be kin-ind of difficult …" A whisper came from behind his back. Abe smirked, knowing that that sentence was meant for him alone.

_Unless coach is willing to have a bunch of horny teenager boys on the field._

And no one ever saw a pair of intertwining hands on the field that day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Or maybe she already does….. woooooooooo.


End file.
